


Gym Brat

by seungsols



Series: Books, Beer, and Bachelor Degrees [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan wants to use his free guest pass for the month before it expires but Jisoo has never worked out in his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gym Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Jisoo is my spirit animal.

Jeonghan sighs as he scrolls through his email in the library as he waits for Jisoo to meet up with him so they can walk back to their dorm together. He needed to head back early to grab his workout bag and head to the gym off campus before the athletes show up.

Suddenly, he notices a new email pop up. He leisurely opens it and sees that its a reminder from the gym, saying that he only has a week left before his free guest pass expires.

He leans back in his chair and twirls his hair. Now normally, Jeonghan could care less about these emails. In fact, he was sure he marked these types of emails as spam. But, after much thought, his gym membership came with a free pass and he didn’t want to waste it.

Jisoo runs in and is wheezing when he comes over to Jeonghan’s table.

“Dude, what happened? Were you running from someone?”

Jisoo tried to catch his breath as he sat down in the seat next to his friend. “No,” he panted. “I walked up the stairs to get here.” He leaned back in his seat as he continued to breath heavily. “Gosh, that was tough, I need to rest for a bit…”

That’s when the lightbulb appeared in Jeonghan’s head. “Hey, Jisoo.” Still heaving, Jisoo looked up. “Want to come with me to the gym?”

“W-Why?”

“Because I have a guest pass and it expires in a few days and you’re here with me so I’m asking you–”

“Well,” Jisoo sighed as he sat up in the chair. “What are my options?”

“Yes or yes…”

“You’re not giving me much of an option here, Jeonghan…”

–

Somehow, by some miracle, Jeonghan was able to convince Jisoo to accompany him. Jisoo looked around and saw all the equipment that was in the facility and gulped. He felt a bit inimidated by everything.

As Jeonghan gave his ID and the pass to the employee at the register, he turned to see that Jisoo was about to walk back outside.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Jeonghan yelled as he dashed for Jisoo and pulled him by the collar before he could escape.

“Ah, so close…”

“Dude, it’s not that bad!” Jeonghan laughed as he hooked his arm around Jisoo’s so he couldn’t run away from him again. “We’ll just work out for an hour and head back to our dorm.”

Jisoo tried his best to make excuses for him to leave. “Oh, but I have a huge test I need to study for this week…”

Jeonghan glares at Jisoo. “First off, it’s only a quiz; second, the quiz is in three days; and third, we have that class together!”

Damn, Jisoo thought. “Uh… Oh, I don’t have any work out clothes…”

“You can borrow mine. I always bring a spare!”

Jisoo grimaced at his friend as they headed into the locker room to change. He had to face the facts and realize there was no way out of this. He was going to work out whether he liked it or not.

–

“Today’s an arm day for me,” Jeonghan sighed as the two headed out of the locker room. Jisoo stared at his friend, completely confused by what he just said. “It means, I’m working on my arms today..” Jisoo tilted his head in confusion as Jeonghan sighed. “Here, I’ll just show you..”

Walking past the machines and the fit people he passed, Jisoo gulped.

He was surprised when Jeonghan dragged him to the blue workout mats on the floor though. Jeonghan began stretching his arms as Jisoo stared.

“Uh, you’re supposed to stretch first,” Jeonghan said as he crossed his left arm over his body as his right arm went over it.

Jisoo nodded, trying to mimic Jeonghan’s moves and, gosh, he already felt it hit him. 

He sighed in relief once he saw Jeonghan stop stretching his arms but he was confused when his friend went down to the floor. “Oh, are we rersting now?” he asked in excitement.

Jeonghan was kneeling before he glared at his friend. “Uh… no. I’m going to do push ups now.”

“Oh! Can I hold your legs while you do it?”

“Jisoo, those are called sit ups,” Jeonghan sighed as he moved his hair out of his face. “We’ll just do twenty for today, okay? Simple.”

Nodding, Jisoo copied Jeonghan’s position. As Jeonghan went down and lifted himself up, Jisoo did the same as well. However, as he went down, he stayed down. “Jeonghan I can’t get up,” he mumbled into the mat.

“You’re supposed to push yourself up. Hence the name…”

“Oh, that makes sense!” Jisoo nodded as he tried to push himself up. After much struggle, he managed to lift himself up. He knelt up. He felt stronger already.

“Hang on there,” Jeonghan said. “We aren’t done yet.”

“What?” Jisoo asked in shock. “How many are we doing?”

“Thirty,” Jeonghan replied as he went back down and back to doing push-ups. Jisoo blinked at his friend. No wonder Jeonghan didn’t struggle when he carried Jisoo’s guitar when they went to the practice rooms in the music department.

Jisoo, cheating by barely pushing himself down, followed Jeonghan until he counted to thirty. Jisoo smiled as Jeonghan sighed. 

“Good job keeping up,” Jeonghan smiled as he patted Jisoo’s back. Jisoo flinched, his muscles hurting from the one weak push-up he did. He stood up with Jeonghan, thinking they were done. “Only forty-five minutes to go,” Jeonghan said checking his watch.

Jisoo blinked before Jeonghan fixed his hair again.

He continued to follow Jeonghan as he tried to copy his workout routine. Jeonghan realized just how hard it was for Jisoo to follow him. He even made the weights lighter, but Jisoo still struggled, even on the lightest set.

Jeonghan sighed. Lesson learned, Jeongan would never take Jisoo back here again and Jisoo would always be grateful for Jeonghan carrying his guitar for him everywhere.


End file.
